


Your Hand in Mine

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: NXT, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Questions, Sex, Some angst, Tag Teams, Uncertainty, Wrestling, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “Have enough courage to trust love one more time, and always one more time.” (Maya Angelou)





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2:30am, and Tye Dillinger opened his apartment room door with a deep sigh, making a beeline for his room before collapsing, face-down, onto the large bed.

Not 20 seconds later, another set of feet followed his steps; and with a groan, Shinsuke Nakamura fell similarly onto the bed, arms folding to form a pillow for his head.

“It's been a long time since I've been this tired,” Nakamura said in a sleepy voice. “I left our bags by the door...”

Tye smiled appreciatively. “Thanks, man. I literally don't remember anything from the time we got off the plane until I put the key in the lock. I'm exhausted.”

Shinsuke nodded, then remembered that Tye couldn't see the gesture with his eyes closed, and instead gave his partner weary pat on his muscular arm.

Tye felt the bed shift as Shinsuke got up, and he at last opened his eyes to look at the man he had grown to love so much over the past few months. It actually scared him, the depth of the feelings he had for the King of Strong Style.

“Stay,” Dillinger commanded, although it came out sounding less like an order, and more like a plea.

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow. “You thought I would leave?” He looked down at Tye with a small, benevolent smile.

“There's nowhere I'd rather be than with you.”

Tye closed his eyes again, burying his face in the sheets as his cheeks burned red and Shinsuke laughed.

“You're so cute. I'm going to get my sleeping clothes,” Nakamura announced before stumbling into the living room where their luggage still sat, unattended.

Tye let himself drift between awareness and sleep while Shinsuke was changing, thinking over their trip, over the time they spent apart, over the way he _utterly missed that fucker in the next room_ when they were in different time zones...

It was all so much, and yet it all seemed so right, so perfect.

Of course, that's what scared Tye the most, when he was honest with himself. He had trouble believing, even now, that Shinsuke Nakamura had chosen him. Not that he had low self-esteem, or anything. He just wasn't sure, exactly what he did to catch Nakamura's wicked eye.

At first, he had thought it was just going to be a fling.

But after a while, they had THE TALK, and Shinsuke explained _everything_ to Tye: how he was polyamorous, how he could (and did) maintain several relationships at the same time, how he loved all of his partners equally, and how he felt like he had so much love to give in his heart that it would kill him one day.

Tye was surprised to find that he himself had no problem with Shinsuke's other relationships. He didn't feel any jealousy or fear because the other man made it abundantly clear that he really did love the Perfect 10.

Of course, Shinsuke never missed the chance to suggest that they have a great big orgy some day, or “at least a foursome.” Which was, as of today, always denied.

Still, the detail in which Nakamura would describe the things that they could do together...

A low groan escaped Tye's lips as he felt himself growing hard at the thought, annoyed and impressed at his body's ability to fight even exhaustion and jet lag for the sake of sex.

'No, no,' he scolded himself. 'Shin's tired too. We're both tired. Just go to sleep.'

The pressure between his body and the mattress was a bit too much stimulation, and he really, really wanted to sleep, so Dillinger rolled onto his back.

Once he did so, though, he nearly jumped out of his skin when noticed Shinsuke standing there, that same small smile still on his lips.

“How long have you been standing there?!” Tye asked, when his heart rate finally returned to normal.

Shinsuke laughed. “A minute or two.” With a dangerous flash of mischief in his eyes, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Tye's waist and resting his full weight down on the Perfect 10.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked innocently, obviously able to feel the beginnings of Tye's hard-on. “You made a weird sound...”

Tye felt himself going hot with embarrassment and something he dared not name. He tired to sit up, to no avail, and settled on covering his quickly-reddening face with his hands.

Shinsuke was having none of that, and _tsked_ as he grabbed Tye's wrists and forced them over his head, faces mere centimeters apart.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked again, piercing stare locked onto Tye fully.

Dillinger squirmed and bit his lower lip. “I...I was remembering something you'd mentioned earlier...” He hated the way his voice shook, and the way the slight humiliation of being forced to say his dirty thoughts out loud sent a wave of pleasure right down his spine. Hated and loved. Even worse, he knew that Shinsuke was enjoying this, too.

“I was thinking about when you said that we should have an orgy...”

Shinsuke's eyebrows lifted. “Oh?”

“Not that I want to, yet... But, the idea is pretty hot, y'know?”

“I know.” Nakamura tilted his head to the side and considered the situation. “You're hard...Do you want me to help with that?”

Although Shinsuke said it with a purely evil smile, Tye knew that the man was being sincere.

“Sure,” he answered, feigning as much reluctance and nonchalance as he could. “But we're both tired as hell, so I don't know how we're going to...do anything without falling sleep.”

Now Shinsuke smiled full on, white teeth looking predatory in the shadows.

“I'm sure we'll manage.”

((()))

Tye cursed himself inwardly, gritting his teeth as he reached backwards to grab Shinsuke and force him to _hurry the fuck up_.

It was the slowest fucking he'd ever gotten in his life; and yet Shinsuke was being anything but lazy. The King of Strong Style had simply rolled them both onto their sides, pulled down Tye's clothes, and then his own, and thrust agonizingly slowly into him from behind while peppering his neck and back with kisses.

Tye, after a few minutes of this torture, found Shinsuke's hip, and he let his nails dig into the sensitive flesh, drawing a hiss from the other man's lips.

“Faster,” he begged, but Shinsuke only licked his the area behind his ear, sending little shivers right to his groin. All at once, Shin's free hand wrapped around Tye's aching cock, pumping it slowly and carefully, drawing him to the edge and keeping him there.

“This is great,” Nakamura whispered with a smile, warm breath ghosting against Tye's ear and making him squeeze his eyes shut and whine plaintively. “So easy, I could go for hours...” He felt Tye clench around him at that and laughed.

“You're so mean!” Dillinger gasped, breath hitching. His body was wound up so tightly that he felt like a spring about to give way. “I'll get you back for this...” His left hand gripped Shinsuke's waist hard once more. “But, please...”

Shinsuke pulled their bodies even closer together. “I love you,” he whispered, increasing the pace of his thrusts and the pump of his hand just enough to finally bring their both to a blinding white climax.

Because it had been building up for so long, Tye was worried that he would at last lose his sanity when he came (a risk associated rightly with the King of Strong Style); and, indeed, for several long moments, his mind was a total blank as he spilled into Shinsuke's gentle hand, body bucking against Nakamura's toned form behind him. Distantly, he could feel Shinsuke's warm seed filling him, could hear the soft cry as a forehead collided with his back.

When their orgasms died down, sleep was quick to claim them both. Shinsuke could only pull out, hissing softly. Tye, for his part, turned around so that he could face the man who, for reasons he still didn't completely understand, had become his friend, lover, and more.

“Goodnight, you crazy fucker,” Tye said affectionately, kissing Nakamura full on the lips.

Shinsuke smiled warmly. “Goodnight, Beautiful,” he whispered, drawing a humorous sigh from his friend, and resting his head on Tye's chest as their arms found their way around one another.

Perfect.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop taking random pictures of me.”

Shinsuke blinked, stunned, from behind his phone. Tye hadn't even looked up.

“How did you...?”

The Perfect Ten smiled sagely, still typing rapidly onto the little screen of his phone. “You were too quiet. Plus, you keep on sneaking little pictures of me every few minutes. You're spamming your own instagram page, man.”

Shinsuke laughed, defeated. “Fine. One more, and I'll promise I'll give it a break...For a few days at least.”

Now Tye looked up, a serious look in his eyes. “Shin...I still don't get it. I mean, I understand that you like me, and all, but...I'm not all _that_ great to look at, you know? You don't have to force it.”

Nakamura was almost offended at that, and his earlier smile faded. “Tye, I mean this with all my love: Shut the fuck up.” He grabbed Dillinger's hand and kissed his wrist, of all things. “You are handsome and beautiful. And cute, like your puppy.”

“You know, that's not really a compli—”

“ _And_ I don't just like you. I love you. I could stare at you forever. I want to rest of the world to be as lucky as me.”

Tye felt his face growing warm with a wonderful mixture of embarrassment and happiness, and couldn't suppress a chuckle. “Shin, damn, you take things so seriously...”

“I am serious.”

“I know, I know...You're really... _intense_ , is all.” He shook his head, and leaned over, smirking when he heard Nakamura's soft gasp. It wasn't often that he surprised the King of Strong Style.

“But I love that about you,” he whispered against the sensitive skin of Shinsuke's neck, making him shiver.

“Thank you for caring for me. I love you, too.” He wrapped his arms around Shinsuke in a half-hug, pulling their bodies as close as they could be in the uncomfortable airport seats.

“Tye, we're in public,” Nakamura moaned in a nearly-inaudible voice.

“So? I know you're ready to go where ever, when ever...” The Perfect 10 loved when he could get Shinsuke like this. Those rare moments where the King of Strong Style wasn't leading the dance, couldn't find his footing.

“I should jerk you off here in the terminal, right now,” Tye threatened, hidden hand creeping down Nakamura's thigh. “And I know you can get _so loud_. You'll get in sooo much trouble, you pervert.”

With his other hand, he reached down and grabbed as much of Shinsuke's ass as he could, making the Japanese superstar gasp out loud and jerk up in his seat. A few people turned to trace the source of the sound, but by that time, Shinsuke was sitting still once more, red-faced, eyes locked on the ground; and Tye, of course, was a comfortable distance away in his own seat, looking innocent.

“I'll kill you,” Shinsuke muttered under his breath, cheeks bright red. “You're mean.”

Dillinger laughed wickedly. “Hey, you started this. Every time you take an unapproved picture of me, I'm going to make you suffer.” He noticed the slight bulge in Nakamura's jeans. “Oh, it looks like you're actually still suffering...”

Shinsuke gave him a sidelong glance. “We'll see who suffers tonight,” he promised icily, sending chills down Tye's spine.

Of course, later, he posted the picture anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short, fun, little chapter for now. ^^ More to come! And it'll get a bit more serious...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The boys have a fairly serious conversation here...

“It's nothing,” Tye Dillinger told himself over and over again as he scrolled through Shinsuke's page. “It's nothing, it's nothing.”

He couldn't help it, even though he told himself that he shouldn't. He wouldn't.

But, he _did_ ; and he instantly regretted it.

There was picture after picture of Shinsuke having fun with other people. Not that _that_ bothered Tye—it's just, he knew that some of them were Shinsuke's former lovers, and some would probably soon be his _new_ lovers, and some were “just his type.”

The Perfect 10 tried to shake the negative thoughts out of his head. He and Shinsuke had been over it time and time again. Moreover, Tye had wholeheartedly agreed to the relationship, and all that it would entail.

It couldn't have been easy for Shinsuke to share the fact that he was polyamorous with him, and Tye respected that. It didn't change the feelings he had for the King of Strong Style, either. No matter who Shinsuke loved, Tye would always love him.

But still...sometimes...it was hard.

Really, really hard.

Tye hugged the phone to his chest, silently berating himself.

'What are you, a love-sick teenager? Get your shit together. It's only two weeks.'

Two long, agonizing weeks away from the man he loved most in the world.

Dillinger was, for a selfish moment, jealous of the fact that Shinsuke could love more than one person so _deeply_. It seemed like a superpower, to say nothing of all the amazing sex it probably led to...

But, just as quickly as it came, the moment passed.

If it hurt this much to miss only Shinsuke for a few weeks, how much must it hurt Shinsuke to not see the likes of Tanahashi and Okada for months at a time?

It must be hell.

Tye looked at his phone again. A picture of Shinsuke and AJ. Shin looked happy. His smile was genuine, and those wonderful little creases at the edges of his eyes were there. He could have been laughing when the picture was taken.

_Happy._

And that's what really mattered, wasn't it?

Tye flipped through the pictures. Another one of Shinsuke, and guy he'd never seen before at dinner.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

((()))

“I missed you so much!”

Tye almost didn't have time to brace himself for impact as he watched the mass of people disembark from the giant plane.

He had no idea where Shinsuke was coming from; but, within seconds, he was half-catching, half-being-mowed down by the 225lb wrestler he had the joy of calling his boyfriend.

Still, it warmed his heart as Shinsuke nearly killed him with a tight hug.

“I have so much to tell you!”

Tye couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, Shinsuke was like a child, open and free with his excitement and joy.

“Why don't you tell me over dinner? I made something nice for you at home...”

Before he had even completed his sentence, Shinsuke was kissing him full on the lips, smiling even more.

“You're the best. Perfect ten-out-of-ten.”

“So cheesy.”

“I don't care.”

((()))

The two men were cuddling comfortably on the couch, watching a random made-for-TV movie, when Shinsuke suddenly hit the mute button. Tye turned to him after a moment with a questioning look.

“I have to...ask you something.”

Tye felt his stomach clench in fear, although he wasn't entirely sure why. Was this a break up?

“Sure, Shin, anything.”

The Japanese superstar seemed uncharacteristically nervous. He took Tye's hand in his own, stroking the sensitive flesh of his wrist.

“I know we talked about...how I am,” Nakamura began, voice low and even. “Or, what I am like. How I...love others...”

Tye nodded. “Yeah, I was actually thinking about that recently.”

Shinsuke's eyes held a question, but he pushed it down to get to the point. “Okay. Well, I was thinking...I want to...try...with AJ.” He frowned. “Well, _try again_ would be more correct. We...had a thing in Japan, but it went badly because we were both stupid. We made up since then. And we talked recently, and we want to try it again.”

At that, he locked eyes with Tye, all seriousness. “But I wanted to clear it with you first. I love you, and I want you to be okay with it before I do anything.”

Dillinger's heart was touched, even more than the small bit of anxiety he felt. “Wait, so you're saying that if I say no...”

Shinsuke sighed. “If you say no, if it hurts too much, or if you're not comfortable with me and AJ, I won't do it.” He gave his boyfriend a small smile. “I love you too much to just...”

Tye laid his head on Shinsuke's strong shoulder, hugging his arm. “I don't mind,” he said softly. “I'm just so thankful that you'd ask me.” Now it was his turn to hold Nakamura's hand. “I love you too much to deny you the freedom of being who you are.”

He didn't notice the way that Shinsuke swallowed hard, or the grateful tears that, for only a second, stood in his eyes before being hastily wiped away.

“Thank you, Tye. I'll never get into a relationship without letting you know.”

“I know.” The Perfect 10 sat up, a mischievous smirk on his face. “So, let's see...There's me, now AJ; of course there's Tanahashi, and Okada... Am I missing anyone?”

Shinsuke blushed lightly. “Well, Finn and I have a thing...But I don't know what to call it,” he admitted.

“Any girls?”

The King of Strong Style turned even more red at that. “Well, nothing long-term in a long time, but...I'll let you know if anything changes.” He coughed to clear his throat. “My current biggest fantasy would be to have you and Kazu at the same time...”

“Only a threesome? That's pretty tame for you.”

“Shut up.” Shinsuke gave Tye a light headbutt. “And you don't know what I'm imagining...”

Although he laughed it off, Tye felt like a small light was glowing in the center of his chest.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shinsuke rolled his eyes as Tye looked him over, the man's handsome face emitting pure concern.

“That son of a _bitch_ ,” Dillinger swore, gently poking and patting at Nakamura's upper back, shoulders, and neck. “Where does he get off thinking that he can just attack you from behind all the time and get away with it?!”

Shinsuke couldn't help but laugh, at last grabbing Tye by the shoulders and holding him still.

“My Perfect Ten, I am _fine_ ,” he assured him, winking. “I've taken much, much more pain while in Japan. Corbin is weak, and cowardly. And I... Well, I am Shinsuke Nakamura.” He took a step back, and bowed dramatically at the waist.

“I basically kill people for fun.”

Tye gave his lover a small smile, shaking his head. “You're ridiculous. But, please, Shin... Always be careful. Please. I love you.” He looked away somewhat shyly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Whenever you're in pain, I'm in pain, y'know?”

Nakamura's eyebrows nearly went into his hairline. “What?”

Tye looked at Shinsuke, genuinely confused “What do you mean, 'What?' It hurts me when I see you hurt. I'm pretty sure that's a normal human reaction...”

It was a rare moment, but Nakamura was at a loss for words.

“Sorry, Tye, I...”

He cleared his throat roughly to hide the swell of emotion in his chest. “I guess I've become a bit selfish, haven't I?” He took Tye by the arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I'm sorry I worried you...I will be more careful, I promise. And I will kick Baron Corbin's ass for both of us!”

Dillinger returned the embrace, loving the warmth that always seemed to exist between them. He'd been in relationships before...but never with someone as ridiculous as this.

“You're not selfish...You're just strong. Crazy strong.” He studied Shinsuke's brown eyes. “Terrifyingly strong, and damn near invincible. I don't doubt that you'll be okay. Just be careful, always. I love you so much, after all.”

The King of Strong Style blushed lightly, though his smile was wide. “You might be one of the mushiest people I've ever loved,” he commented with one eye closed, and the other open with a mock-accusing glare.

“Mushy, huh?” Tye snickered. “I'll take that.” He grabbed Shinsuke's hand with a smile, taking a step back. “Let's get out of here. You're probably still sore, right? I can help with that.”

Shinsuke gave Tye a look in that moment that made his temperature rise to about 40 degrees Celsius.

“Not like that, you pervert!”

“I didn't say anything!”

((()))

Shinsuke couldn't hold back the soft moans that quietly left his lips as Tye made true his promise.

Dillinger had decided to give a good, hard massage to the man he loved; and with skilled hands, worked his way along the strong muscles that rested underneath Nakamura's surprisingly smooth skin.

Shinsuke was quickly lost in his thoughts, somewhere between _relaxed_ and _aroused_ and _pleasantly sleep_ y as the tension drained from his body. He wanted to say something meaningful, but the only sound he could make was a contented sigh.

'Maybe I should be a bit more careful,' he thought to himself, nestling even more comfortably into his folded arms. 'I don't want to worry Tye. I mean, I don't _need_ him to worry about me, but...I don't want to hurt him.'

A small smile curled his lips as he thoughts back to some of his matches with Tanahashi and Kazuchika. He loved them, too; but they all pretty routinely beat the ever-loving shit out of one another during their matches too.

Maybe things were just that different in America?

He snickered, thinking of Finn, who would just as soon rip Shinsuke's arm out of his socket as kiss him, depending on the context. AJ was very similar, in some ways...

'No wonder the CHAOS and Bullet Club wars were so fucked up,' Nakamura thought happily.

It was a glorious, bloody, sexy time that he would never, ever forget.

“You're an asshole.”

Shinsuke blinked at the sudden accusation, turning his head to look at Tye, who had a hand placed firmly on the small of his back, preventing him from turning around or sitting up.

“What did I do?”

“Thinking of other people while I'm right here, massaging you?” Tye tsked with a small smile. “Finn was right, you _do_ need a lot of discipline.” He let his hand trail down to rest on the wells of Shinsuke's ass.

A subtle but unmistakable threat.

“And I don't want to _bore_ you, Nakamura-san.”

Shinsuke bit his lip. When Tye was in a particular mood, he had an unrelenting fondness for _spankings_ of varying degrees. So far, the King of Strong had to endure a leather belt, a wooden hairbrush (his least favorite, because of the sting), and, of course, the dreaded bare hand on the bare butt. _That_ had been the most humiliating.

It was something Shinsuke had really grown to love about Tye: his absolute ability to call him out on bullshit, and hold him accountable for his words and actions. It wasn't exactly a domestic discipline relationship...but it was certainly interesting.

“I'm never bored when I'm with you, Tye,” he explained honestly. “I was just...reflecting. On everything. I still can't believe you care so much about me.”

Dillinger climbed carefully onto Shinsuke's back, aligning their hips, lightly resting his weight on the other man. He lay his head against Nakamura's neck, nuzzling it with a happy sigh.

“You're ridiculous.” Tye sat up, and began working out some of the tighter knots in Shinsuke's back, legs straddling his waist.

“Why wouldn't I be crazy about you?”

Shinsuke made a sound close to a purr, loving Tye's weight on his body, and the steady pressure of his hands.

Unfortunately for Shinsuke, that pleasant pressure quickly became a merciless tickle.

“Tye!”

The Perfect Ten certainly had his fair share of kinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TyeMuse has kinks... O_o Not surprising, ha. Although, this didn't come out of the blue; some of Tye and Shin's interactions at house shows... Hee hee.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for your patience! Just a fun little chapter. I realize this story has no real end-goal...Just moments between these two... 
> 
> The Muses do what they will... :D


End file.
